Beautifully Unusual 4
by ledaluck
Summary: What would you do if you came home to your house looking as if somebody had broken into it?


Rating: PG-13 Warning: Some swearing. Okay a lot of swearing Summary: Joel faces some pretty intense shit

Authors Notes: Welp. This is bad.

Joel shivered lightly as the cold harsh wind pushed up against his long slender body. What if the woman was right? What if the marble in his room was something that belonged to someone that wasn't even human? What would he do then? Simply dispose of it, or take proper care of it? Joel couldn't take care of a living alien. What if it got sick and died? He would certainly feel guilty about it. The man sighed loudly, tucking his cold hands into his pockets. Stupid fucking Toronto climate. The man shivered lightly, before continuing to slowly make his way down the sidewalk.  
Once he got home, more questions flooded into Joel's crammed brain.  
If he did keep the orb thing, and the… creature within it, what would it look like? Little green body, massive green head, just like in the movies? Or would it look disgusting and repulsive like E.T? Scrunching up his nose in disgust, Joel rammed his keys into the doorknob's keyhole, and pushed.  
" What the fuck? " Joel said when the door didn't open. The man scratched his head, before shoving himself against the door, in an attempt to open it.  
It didn't even fucking budge.  
The man groaned loudly, as he stood at the door for a minute. Then it hit him.  
Joel never locked the windows. Why would a burglar take the time to push up a window? There were plenty of rocks around… The man trotted around his house, to the nearest window, and placed his hands gently on the glass. He shoved the window up, and moved the curtains aside, so he would be able to crawl in more easily.  
What he saw was horrible.  
His living room was completely trashed. The television that once stood on a large black table, was now lying face down on the ground. His loveseats where ripped up, and completely flipped over, and his black colored bookshelves were now large pieces of wood, scattered on the ground.  
If this was a joke, he wasn't fucking amused.  
The man shoved himself through his window, and winced once he fell onto his back. He picked himself up off the dirt covered floor, and cautiously made his way to the kitchen.  
" Fuck " The man groaned when he noticed that his kitchen had also been trashed. Wait… Where was his kitchen table? The man ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair, as he angrily looked around for it. It was up against the front door, denying entrance for anyone. Every room was trashed, but nothing seemed to be missing. It really didn't make any sense. Break into someones home, fuck shit up, then just leave? At least attempt to take something. A missing TV would of been better than nothing. Whoever broke into his house, was clearly dumb as fucking hell.  
Joel just sighed, as he began to slowly clean up his house. Traveling over to his room, ( which was also trashed to the point where Joel actually thought he wouldn't be able to clean it all up in one day ) Joel noticed that the once pretty, colorful marble was shattered on the ground, and a jelly like substance was all over the place.  
So much for stressing over whether or not he should keep it…  
The man crouched down, and began to pick up the glass shards, 1 by 1. The man set the shards onto the ground next to him, and reached under the carpet to see if it was wet with that horrible smelling goo. Joel's hand retreated when he heard 2 familiar hisses come out from under the bed.  
The man grinned stupidly as he began to get down onto his stomach.  
" Hey you little fucks. I don't think you could've done this shit all by yourselves… " Joel grumbled, pulling the two terrified felines out from under the bed. There pupils were as large as quarters, and their ears seemed to be glued to their heads. Whatever they saw, really must've been scary.  
The pair shot out of the room, leaving Joel to clean the room by himself.  
The 31 year old sighed heavily before he began to pick his bedsheets up off the floor.  
And that's when he heard it. The most blood curdling snarl come from upstairs.  
Grizzly Bears, Joel thought. Grizzly's were common in Canada so, it seemed reasonable…  
Joel clutched the white linen sheets before shaking his head. What the hell could of made that sound? A creak in the floorboards? Joel shook his head once again. Not even the oldest floor boards could've made that sound. It was probably just his over active imagination. Although… Joel couldn't remember the last time a received a full 8 hours of sleep…. But that wasn't an option… Even though Joel never really received a full nights rest, he still took plenty of naps during the day.  
Or maybe he was just going crazy…  
Joel sighed loudly before throwing himself onto his comfy Temper-Pedic bed. He just decided to forget about what he heard, and focus on larger things…  
Like cleaning up his room. 


End file.
